Memories
by Cerulean89
Summary: I have been reading many fics and there really hasn't been just a Lindir. I really do like him so here is one that I wrote for him. This is the story how I met my husband. I wouldn't have changed it for the world. LindirXOC oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my oc.

Memories

I sat on my bed looking out at the morning sky remembering how I met my husband Lindir. Leaning back and absently rubbing my swollen stomach. It only seems like yesterday when we first met each other. Closing my eyes and letting the memory play out.

~*Flash back*~

I was a shy little thing always hiding behind my best friend Arwen. One day we decided to go horse back riding together with a few of the other elves. When my horse was spooked by a snake sending me flying off his back and to the ground right in front of the snake. Someone came over and scooped me up just before the snake launched itself at me. They laid me on the ground and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded and he smiled. "Good I am glad." He stood up and helped me up just as Arwen and another guard came over with my horse.

"Thank you..." I went to say but I didn't know his name.

"Lindir, my lady." He bowed with grace.

"Thank you Lindir," I said as he helped me on my horse.

"Pray tell what is your name?" he questioned.

"I am Larien," I said as he smiled at me.

A few weeks later as I was walking with Arwen down the halls speaking about her travels to her grandmother's the great lady Galadriel. We passed Lindir as our eyes met and we both did a bit of a head bow before we past. I felt my cheeks grow hot after we passed.

"Does my best friend have feelings for my ada's advisor?" she asked. My face went scarlet and I nodded knowing she wouldn't let me live it down. "Well who wouldn't after he saved you from that snake."

"Please Arwen do not say anything. I do not think that he feels the same way about me." She nodded and we continued to the garden to get some fresh air.

Another month passed and Arwen was on her way back to Lothlorien. I decided to stay here to study my music. Taking my clarinet and opening my sheet music I started on a very lovely place. Getting lost in the music until it ended letting the last note float through the garden. I heard clapping and looked back at the person clapping. It was Lindir. I blushed and looked back at the sheet music.

"Very beautiful Larien. You have a natural talent. Who taught you how to play?" he asked me. I looked up at the sky and smiled.

"My father. He loved playing for mother and I, but they are both with the valar." I felt tears on my cheeks. I jumped when a hand touched my cheek and wiping the tears that fell. I looked into his deep sky blue eyes again.

"I am sorry Larien. I didn't mean to bring up a sad memory." His hand felt wonderful on my face that I automatically leaned into it. Placing my hand on his and closing my eyes at the feel of his smooth hand. "Larien would it be alright if I courted you?"

I smiled and we both leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a very long kiss but it was passionate. I packed up my clarinet and we went to my chambers to put it away so I didn't leave it in the garden. Then we went to dinner together.

Time went by so fast and our courting lasted three years. One night he took me to the same garden he caught me playing my clarinet. He took off his ring and slid it on my finger. I smiled and took mine off and put it on his finger. It was final we had one more year until we could get married. We kissed then we started dancing in the moonlight with the crickets, the waterfalls, and the wind making their own melody.

Arwen came back and we started making preperations for our up coming wedding. "Oh Larien I am so happy for you. Ada says that Lindir is very happy." I smiled as we searched through dresses that we could change into a superior wedding dress. I found a light blue dress that we decided that we can work into my gown. "Perfect."

We went back to my chambers and started working on the dress. "Larien would you come with me back to Lothlorien for a few months. Grandmother would like to speak to you," she asked me. I looked at her and nodded I would just have to tell Lindir.

"Alright let me go and tell Lindir." She nodded and I left to find my future husband. I found him speaking to Lord Elrond who noticed me and waved me in. I bowed to him and looked at Lindir who smiled as I came in. He held out his hand and I took it.

"What is it Meleth?" he asked me. I looked at him and then pulled him a bit away from Lord Elrond.

"Excuse us Lord Elrond," I said and he nodded. "Arwen has asked me to go with her back to Lothlorien. Apparently Lady Galadriel would like to speak to me about something. Would it be alright if I go?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Of course just promise me that you will be safe and come back soon," he said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and buried my face into his neck. I didn't really want to leave but if the Great Lady of the Woods needs to speak to me then I will go.

"I will Meleth. I promise." We kissed and then I left to pack things I will need.

Arwen and I left Rivendell and traveled to Lothlorien. Once there we were welcomed by Lord Celebron and Lady Galadriel. "Welcome Arwen and her friend Larien there is much to discuss about your upcoming wedding."

We spoke about the celebration and Galadriel has taken the liberty of presenting Lindir his jewel in my mother's stead. Since she wasn't with us anymore.

A few months later there was visitors for me. It was my uncle and cousin from Mirkwood. They came to give their blessings and brought something of my mothers to give to me. "Larien this belonged to my mother she wanted you to have it at your wedding." He handed me a necklace that had a garnet gem in the shape of a tear drop on a silver chain.

"It's beautiful uncle thank you," I said as he put it on.

I sat in my room looking at the necklace and Lindir's ring. There was a knock on the door and someone came in. It was Galadriel. "My dear what is troubling you?"

"I miss my parents and I am missing Lindir." I looked back down at my hands. Her slender hand took mine making me look at her. She smiled and nodded.

"I understand young one. Do you wish to go back to Imladris?" she asked and I nodded. "How does tomorrow sound?" I nodded and she smiled and left so that I can pack.

The next week I was back in Rivendell, back home. There was a knock on the door, I went to answer the door and standing there was Lindir. I smiled and he crashed his lips to mine. "Oh I missed you so much Meleth," he said hugging me.

"I missed you too," I sobbed burying my head into his neck. And from that day on we were inseperable.

The last months of our engagement flew by and it was the day of our wedding. I put on the dress and had Arwen braid my hair. I put on my mother's necklace and stepped back and marveled at my image. "You look beautiful." There was a knock on the door and the door opened to see my cousin standing there.

"Legolas what are you doing here?" I asked hugging him. He hugged me back and chuckled.

"I came to stand in my ada's place. He couldn't make it sadly," he said and I nodded. I knew uncle wouldn't be able to come being the king of Mirkwood. I took Legolas's arm and we went to the ceremony that Lord Elrond took the liberty to bond us as one.

"Lindir, Larien please step forward and present the betrothal rings and the wedding rings. Now repeat your vows. Larien you first," Elrond said and I nodded.

"I Larien give my whole heart to my husband," I said giving back his ring and then his new ring.

"I Lindir give my whole heart to my wife," he said giving back my ring and the new ring.

"Lady Galadriel present the jewel to the groom," Elrond proceeded.

"My dear Lindir may this jewel always shine brightly for enterity with your lovely bride," she said giving him a mystic fire topaz. (A/N: It is really pretty check it out)

"In the name of the Valar these two are bond to eachother for the entirety of their immortal lives. Take care of the other until time ends," Elrond said. Lindir and I kissed we were finally one.

The celebration lasted into the early morning. Lindir and I finally made it back to his chambers that were now our chambers. He closed the doors and turned to face me, smiling he pulled me into his arms. "Finally we are together forever."

"Until time ends. I love you Lindir," we kissed. He picked me up and took me over to his bed. Setting me down he fingered the garnet around my neck. "It was my mothers. I wish you could have met her and my father."

"Me to Meleth," he said taking the gem off and setting it on the side table so it wouldn't get broke. I turned so he could undo the ties of the dress. He starts to untie the back and kisses my neck in the process. The dress starts slipping down my shoulders as it is loosened. His hands come to my shoulders and he pushes it down. He stands and takes my hand pulling me up just as the dress falls to the floor leaving me completely uncovered.

He starts to undress as I head to the bathing chamber to undo my hair. Coming out my hair falls to my lower back. My hair is dark brown just like my father's. I come out just as Lindir finishes lighting candles in the room. I sit on the bed as he comes over and sits with me. His hands rub up and down my bare arms. He pushes me to lay down as he gets on top. His hair tickles my cheeks as we kiss.

My hands traveled up his well-built chest and to his shoulders. His mouth leaves mine and travels down my jaw line, to my neck and down my chest. He takes my breasts in his hands and massages them. Then takes one in his mouth earning a gasp then a moan from me. "Oh Lindir."

He switches to the other giving it the same treatment. My hands wove into his hair then to the bedding as he traveled lower. His hand's went to my secret entrance earning a gasp and my face instantly heated from embarrassment. "Do not worry Meleth, I will be gentle." He whispered making me nod.

He found the sensitive nub and started fondling it. Then he slipped his long slender fingers into my entrance earning a shuddering gasp from me. "You are very beautiful." He came back up and kissed me as he positioned himself in between my legs. He slowly entered me. Feeling him stretching me until he came to the thin barrier. He thrust causing me to cry out in pain. "I am sorry Meleth," he whispered in my ear.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Just wait a moment," I whimpered in pain trying to give him my best smile. He nodded and kissed my neck then came up to my lips. We kissed until the pain started to subside. I nodded to show that I was fine. He started to move as the pain was finally replaced with pleasure.

A sensation started building in my lower stomach when he hit a spot that had me crying out. He continued to hit it until the sensation snapped causing me to arch into his chest as I tightened around him. He was still thrusting until finally he stilled and groaned as his warm seed emptied into me. I fell back on the bed as he laid down beside me. Pulling me into his arms as sleep fell upon us.

"I love you so much Lanier," he kissed me and smiled.

"I love you to Lindir," we kissed one more time then sleep took us.

We had a wonderful two weeks together without any interruptions. When those two weeks ended Lindir went back to being Lord Elrond's advisor and I went back to my music and being with Arwen and keeping her company.

It wasn't until three months later I hadn't been feeling well. I excused myself from afternoon tea with Arwen and another elf maiden Salair. I went back to our chambers and laid down in bed. I fell asleep for a few hours until a smooth hand was placed on my head. Opening my eyes to see my husband with a worried expression.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Are you alright Meleth?" he asked worriedly. I sat up so that I was propped up against some pillows.

"I think so. Just really tired suddenly," I explain. Then suddenly a wave of sickness rushed through me. I got up and rushed to the bathing chamber and threw up the contents of my stomach. Lindir came in and rubbed my back.

"I think we should have Lord Elrond see you," he said. I nodded feeling really weak. He helped me in bed and then went to fetch Lord Elrond.

They came back and Elrond had Lindir stay out as he examined me. A few minutes later he smiled and confirmed my ailment to be nothing of the sort. But that we are expecting our first child. He went to get Lindir who rushed in and to my side.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"Nothing Meleth. We are going to have a baby," I whispered taking his hand. He looked at me and then at Lord Elrond to confirm. He nodded and stood up to leave.

"I believe congratulations are in order," he said before leaving.

Lindir kissed me and then went to my stomach and kissed it. He put his ear to it trying to listen earning a giggle from me.

~*End of Flash back*~

So here I sit very pregnant with the child that the love of my life and I created together. I heard the door open and looked to see that Lindir came in and he had a scowl on his face. "What is it Meleth?" I asked him.

"Dwarves. There are thirteen dwarves a hobbit and Mithrandir here. I hope that the dwarves do not stay long. How are you two doing?" he asked sitting beside me and rubbed my stomach. I kissed him and smiled.

"We are good just wishing the little one would hurry up and come. I would like to get out of bed soon," I said leaning on him. I have been on bed rest when I fainted a few days ago. But that was due to the baby sitting on a bunch of nerves.

"Soon Meleth. Soon," he said kissing me.

A few days after the news of the dwarves visit they were gone again. Lindir felt more at ease without them here. It was in the middle of the night as we slept when I felt a pain run through my lower abdomen. It woke me up but I thought nothing of it. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But it wasn't until the pain came again this time more painful than the last. It took my breath away and I couldn't do anything but clutch at the bedding. When the pain subsided I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Lindir, Lindir," I whispered as he woke up.

"What is wrong?" he asked sitting up and noticed my appearance. He quickly lit the lantern on the side table. "Is it time?" I nodded as he got up and rushed to get Elrond.

He wasn't allowed in as I gave birth to our son. When it was all over he was allowed back in. He came over to us and smiled as he saw the bundle in my arm. "Come meet your son."

"I have a son?" he asked and I nodded letting him hold him. "What shall we name him?" He sat down next to me as I tiredly laid my head on his shoulder.

"What about Elessar?" I asked. He nodded and kissed my head as we gazed down at our son.

My life is perfect. A wonderful husband a beautiful son, a beautiful, peaceful place to raise him in. Life couldn't get any better than this. That is my story of how I met my husband and our first child was born.

~*The End*~


End file.
